Lost Sisters
by JaneAllsopFan
Summary: umm just a story, the writing will get better sorry its a bit bad..lol.. the storyline isnt as straight forward as it seems.
1. Default Chapter

Jo watched the young girl settled into her couch, her tear stained cheeks red and spotty. Jo stood at the door and listened to PJ's conversation.

'We're not sure... yeah she can wait here... I'll ask but I don't think she will be much help.' Jo stopped listening to the phone call and walked into her lounge with a hot chocolate.

'Tracey, I got you a drink.' She sat down next to her and gave her the drink. Her tears spilled down her cheeks again.

Without a word Tracey cuddled up to Jo and Jo hugged her back.

PJ had found Tracey lying in the middle of the bush trail crying. She wouldn't talk to PJ, but Jo had sat down next to her, pulled her up for a hug without speaking to her and Tracey had reacted to her and now wouldn't let Jo out of her sight. Around the age of five they couldn't get much information out of her.

PJ walked in behind Jo, 'Tracey, do you think you could help us?'

'Why?' She asked with her eyes blinking back tears.

' 'Cos we want to be able to take you home.'

'What if I don't want to go back there?' Her language skills highly advanced.

'Well where else would you go?'

'What if I don't care?'

'What don't you care about?'

'PJ, stop talking questions.' Jo said, she looked slightly annoyed. ' Tracey, you might not want to go back there, but we need to find out things so we can organize where you go.'

'So I don't have to go back?' She asked her eyes bright with happiness.

'It depends what has happened.' Jo asked hugging her tightly.

'Depends how much you tell us too, Tracey.' PJ asked bending down near her, she might be extremely mature for a five year old, but she was still five.

'I don't really know where I am, so I can't tell you where I live.'

'Well do you know your last name?' Jo asked her, brushing her matted hair out of her eyes.

'Morgan. Tracey Morgan. I don't want to tell you any more.'

'Come on, we can't help you, if you don't tell us anything.'

She pulled away from Jo and stood up. She took a deep breathe and started screaming, 'LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP. LEAVE ME ALONE.'

Both PJ and Jo looked shocked. PJ carefully and quietly placed his hand around her mouth, 'Tracey, shhh.' He released his hand.

'I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE.' Her face squeezed up in pain.

Jo just shook her head and PJ nodded and left the room.

'Tracey,' Jo spoke quietly but loud enough for Tracey to hear over her screaming, 'Tracey, stop screaming.'

Tracey stopped screaming.

'Thank you, I couldn't understand what you were saying when you were screaming.' Jo was quite surprised that Tracey was silent and couldn't believe she was remaining silent.

'What if I don't wanna tell you anything and stay with you?' Her blue eyes looking hopeful.

'Tracey, you don't even know me, what if I was nasty?' Jo asked, she was speaking way above most five year olds level but Tracey understood and replied in the same manner.

'But I can tell you are nice.'

'Why don't you want to go home?'

'I don't like John and Lena.'

'Who are they?'

'My mum and dad.'

'Why?' Suddenly Jo saw Tracey's eyes mist and her facial expression become cloudy. She knew that was all she was going to get out of Tracey, so she stopped asking questions and just gently picked her up. She sat Tracey down in her lap and hugged her. Tracey hugged her back.

PJ walked back in the room, looking at Jo with questioning eyes.

'John and Lena Morgan.' Jo said loudly enough for PJ to hear, he nodded and smiled. His smile was a smile for Jo to know he understood but also there was more to the smile, his smile shown happiness with how Jo was acting with Tracey.

'Tracey would you like to stay here tonight? On the couch?' Jo asked Tracey, she couldn't see Tracey's face but felt her nod. 'Only tonight though okay? Tomorrow we find your home...' Jo shook her head as Tracey went to interrupt, 'and if you stay there you do but I won't let you stay there if you are in danger okay?'

'Okay Joey.' Jo hugged her again and looked surprised at how attached Tracey was.

'I'll go get some stuff for you to go to sleep.' Jo said starting to stand up.

'Not now Jo.' Tracey said her eyes large.

'Why? Its 9:30, you must be dead tired.' Jo said looking back at Tracey.

'Exactly it's only 9:30.'

'Tracey, you're only five, you should have been in bed ages ago.' Jo shook her head and walked out the room.

'Peej.' Jo called out to him. He popped his head out of their bedroom.

'Yeah?' He asked walking up to her, his arms sliding around her waist.

'As if she is only five?'

'She is.'

Jo gathered some blankets and the smallest nightie she could fit. As she walked into the lounge room Tracey was laying on her stomach on the floor.

'Tracey?' Jo asked, Tracey looked around. She got up and without a word, grabbed the nightie and got changed. 'You tired Tracey?'

'No.' She said. As she turned around she yawned and stretched.

Jo smiled, 'I think you are.'

Tracey walked over and lifted up her arms and Jo lifted her up. She patted her hair down and put her on the couch. Jo sat down next to her and pulled the covers up around her neck. Jo watched Tracey thoughtfully; she had to wonder if, even though Tracey was so advanced for her age if there was a family at home waiting for her to return or if no one really cared.

Jo stood up leaving an already asleep Tracey on the couch; she walked into their bedroom again and smiled at PJ's nearly sleeping body.

'Peej you awake?' She asked loudly enough for him to wake up probably.

PJ's soft chuckle came from their bed, 'I am now baby.' The confused thoughts and care for Tracey was plain to see on Jo's face. Jo climbed onto the bed and put her head on his chest. Her eyes already drooping, her sweet face was worried and her beauty made him smile. PJ pulled her closer to him and she cuddled up to him.

'She shouldn't really be here Jo.' He said kissing her cheek.

'We tried our best to get her home didn't we?'

PJ knew they didn't do all they could have but he nodded. He hugged Jo tight, a shiver run down his spine. Jo always made him shiver, her beauty, her love, and her innocence. He prayed to God to thank him for this blessing. For a blessing, which in a way saved his life.

_**Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes**_


	2. Part 2

Tracey was dressed and sitting on the couch when Jo got up, she was sitting in silence with no lights on.

'You okay Trace?'

'Am I allowed to go now? I'd like to go home.' Tracey spoke each word slowly and not very convincingly.

'You want to go home?' Jo asked confused, walking slowly up to the couch and sitting down.

'Yes, I want to go home.' Jo had noticed last night but noticing more now, Tracey's ability to avoid answering some questions.

'Why? Why now?' Jo asked her, watching Tracey's face start to squish up with worry.

'Please Jo, just let me go home.' Her words were softly spoken and Jo could tell she was on the verge of tears.

'Just tell me why you didn't want to last night and why you want to know.'

'I don't want to lie to you. Don't ask me them questions.' A slip in Tracey's intelligent way of speaking reminding Jo she was only five.

'Tracey, you trust me?' Tracey nodded. 'Tell me and I'll help you.'

'I can't' she shook her head and stood up. ' I TOLD YOU I CAN'T.' She started yelling again and Jo was taken back again.

'Tracey... shh....' This time even Jo's peaceful way couldn't calm her down; she was worried she didn't know how to deal with her.

PJ walked out and just watched them, not even worrying about Jo controlling her.

'Tracey stop yelling.' Jo's voice quite harsh now. Her tone was nasty but Jo wasn't mad.

Tracey's eyes welled up and she stopped immediately. Her face went back to the way she looked when Jo first saw her.

'Sorry Tracey. But you can't yell at me and expect me to listen.'

'Please don't hit me.' Her voice was quiet and obviously hurting.

'Tracey I would never.' She bent down to her level. 'Ever.'

Tracey smiled and hugged Jo tight. 'I'm sorry, I really am.'

'It's okay. Can you help me help you? Tell me about your family.'

'I don't really wanna go home, but I have to.'

'Tracey if someone is hurting you, you don't have to go home. We will find you somewhere else to live.'

'But I need to look after Jess. Jess can't stick up for herself, she's only little.'

'Tracey, we can look after her too. You shouldn't have to look after you and your little sister.'

'Let me go home Jo, please. If you can, then help us get away, but for now take me home.'

Jo looked around for PJ's support. He nodded.

Jo held Tracey hand as they walked to the door. Jo knocked on the door. She looked around the yard. Quite a respectful looking house, clean.

A young lady answered the door.

'Hello?' Her eyes looked down to Tracey. 'TRACEY,' she grabbed her in a hug. 'Where have you been?'

'Excuse me Mrs. Morgan?'

She suddenly looked back up at Jo. 'Yes?'

'I'm Senior Constable Joanna Parrish. We found Tracey last night. We did not know how to find you. Is there a reason why you didn't call us?' Jo didn't leave room for being polite, quick short sentences. She already didn't like her. Something about her made Jo mad.

'I didn't know what to do, I'm so sorry. Tracey come here sweetie.'

Jo looked back to the car. 'Tracey,' Tracey's head spun around. She pushed herself away from her mother and looked back at Jo.

Lena Morgan looked piercingly at Jo. Jo just looked back.

'Tracey, where is your little sister I've heard so much about?'

Tracey face lit up. 'Jess.' She screamed, she ran into the house.

Jo and Lena stood in silence. 'If you wouldn't mind I'd like to accompany you down to the station.'

'Why?'

'Just a chat about Tracey. We'd like to know why she was laying in the middle of a bush trail crying, and refused to tell us where she lived.'

'Listen the whole family was out for a walk, she ran away. She's a naughty little girl.' Jo face changed to a blank stare, knowing she was lying. 'We tried to find her. We thought she was hanging out near her cubby about half a click up the road.'

'Well she wasn't. Now like I said could you please company us to the station.'

'Jo, Jo here she is.' Tracey walked carefully holding a little girls hand. The girl looked Tracey, about one and very pretty.

Jo bent down, she held out her hands and Jess held out her hands straight away. Very trusting Jo noted.

'Hello little girl, how are you?' She asked in a baby voice. Tracey stood back and beamed.

Lena bent down and snatched Jess up, the jerking motion made Jess let out a cry in surprise. Jo watched as Tracey spun around to her mother letting out a glare that even Jo would be wary of.

PJ took Jo's hands, he spun her around. 'Cheer up Joey.'

'But you know Trace was lying, I know it. Why did she have to go back with Lena?'

''Cos Tracey is 5, Lena is her mother. We will get her out of there, we will.'

Jo paused looking surprised. 'And what? Put her in a foster home?'

'I didn't say that.' PJ went quiet. 'You know how much I love you?' Jo looked waiting for an answer. 'More then this world. More then anything I know.'

Jo giggled.

'I do Jo, I love you more then everything.' He kissed her and she held onto him tight.

_**It's the loveliest feeling to know you.**_

_**It's the loveliest feeling of all.**_

_**I don't know what I did to deserve you,**_

_**I never thought I'd make it this far.**_

_**It's the loveliest feeling to know you.**_

_**It's the loveliest feeling of all.**_

_**I don't know what I did to deserve you,**_

_**I never thought I'd ever make it this far.**_

'JOANNA PARRISH.' A voice screamed form the main office, Jo broke away from PJ in a hurry.

'Excuse me.' She heard a voice exclaim after it.

'Tracey?' She quietly ran out PJ's office. 'Tracey? Why are you screaming my name out on the top of our lungs?' Jo joked. As Jo reached Tracey she stopped smilingly, 'Trace, what's wrong?'

'You told me I could trust you.'

'You can, you can.'

'No no I know I can, that's why I want to tell you and everyone what happened. Why I hate home and why I'm taking Jess and me and running away.'

Jo glazed over the words and picked out the most important, 'Tell me Tracey tell me.' Jo was now sitting on the floor. She pulled Tracey onto her lap.

Tracey was crying, 'Mummy killed her Jo, she killed her.'

'Killed who Trace?'

'Melissa, she killed Melissa.'

'Trace who is Melissa?'

Through sobs and hiccups, she barely whispered. 'My big sissy.'


End file.
